


From the Floor of Jumper One

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Floor of Jumper One

"We could get caught if they find us in here.", she said, as they entered the bay, trying to keep up with the man that was in front of her, as he lead her to one of the jumpers that was in the docking area. She followed him into one, only to watch him as he closed the door, before looking at her, "You were saying?"

"What if Colonel Carter or Colonel Sheppard see us in here? We will be in trouble.", she said, while watching him take off his BDU jacket and T-shirt, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?", he asked, grabbing her by her belt, pulling her toward him.

Before she could answer him, he unbuckled her belt, before unsnapping and unzipping her BDU pants, allowing them to fall down around her ankles, her panties going with them, leaving her bare from the waist down. Dropping down to his knees, he helped her free her feet from the gray pants and pink panties, and she looked down at him, "Evan?"

"Trust me?", he asked, looking up at her as he rubbed small circles on her hip bones with his thumbs, and she nodded her head, "Of course I do, but what does that..."

Her question was cut off when she felt the first stroke of his tongue against her clit, and she felt her eyes cross at the touch. Unsure of what to do as he swirled his tongue around her clit, she threaded her fingers into his hair, as he used his teeth to nibble on the little nub, only to have to move her hands when he pulled away. Not moving from his position on the floor, he pulled her down so that she was lying down in front of him, with him between her parted thighs. It was then that he dipped his head between her parted legs, nipping at her clit, before he moved down, using his nose to tease her while his tongue found and entered her moist opening.

With each thrust of his tongue into her, she felt her body respond to his, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, and her breasts were feeling it as well, with her nipples tightening with arousal. Not wanting him to stop working his magic between her legs, she lifted her body up, removing her shirt, and cupped her breasts through her bra, teasing her nipples, causing her body to react more, if that was even possible.

Evan kept thrusting his tongue in and out of her, and he could feel her body starting to contract, letting him know just how close she was to orgasm, just with him using his mouth. With one last thrust of his tongue, she shuddered and she could hear his sounds of approval as he licked her through her orgasm. Even lifted his head to look at her, and groaned at the sight in front of him. The sight of her hands on her breasts, teasing her nipples with her eyes shut and small gasps coming out of her mouth, was enough for him to know that he needed to be inside her, and fast. Sitting up on his knees, he released his cock from the confines of his BDU pants, and with his hands on her hips, he pushed into her, making her cry out in welcome.

Without breaking the rhythm he set, he pushed her hands away from her breasts, and sighed seeing the white lace, "Do you wear this to kill me?", he asked, looking at her, and she shook her head, "No, I do it to feel womanly."

"Honey, you're womanly.", he murmured, as he unhooked her bra, the cups falling away from her breasts, baring them to his mouth and his hands. Evan kissed his way down from her mouth, down to her milky white breasts before sucking one pink nipple into his mouth.

The combination of his cock inside of her, one nipple in his mouth, and one hand on her other breast, was more than she could handle, and with a whimper, she came, pulsing hard around him, causing him to lose all sense of control he had, thrusting hard up into her before he spilled down into her wet depths.

It might have been seconds or minutes since they both came, but it felt like hours, when she laughed, looking up from her position on the floor, making him lift his head from between her breasts, to look at her, "What?"

"I just realized that I'm never going to be able to look at a jumper the same way again.", she answered, and he nodded his head, before smiling down at her, "What do you think about doing it again?"

"Can I be on top?", she asked, as he already rolled over onto his back, taking her with him, "Whatever you want, Mrs. Lorne."


End file.
